1. Field
The present system relates to computer monitors. More specifically, the present system relates to hideable platforms for accessories located in computer flat panel monitors.
2. Background
Video cameras are common computer accessories these days. Computer accessories, such as video cameras, may be used to perform various functions such as video conferencing, video capture, security, video detailing, etc. Until recently, the positioning of computer accessories such as a video camera was not an issue. For instance, many monitors including cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors had a wide profile and an accessory could be placed atop these wide profile monitors in a stable manner.
However, flat panel monitors have a thinner profile. The thinner profile on a flat panel monitor can create potential problems when positioning an accessory such as a video camera to sit atop a flat panel monitor. Thus, there is a need for a system which will provide platform for an accessory such as a video camera associated with monitors including a thin profile flat panel monitor.